


Accidental Perfection

by Crashing_the_Mode



Series: Eremin Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ereminheadcanons.tumblr.com:<br/>Eren and Armin are best friends but not dating but one night in Las Vegas they got drunk and they got married. The next morning they have to deal not only with the sudden marriage but the fact that they were in love all with each other but never said anything because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For more eremin prompts go to ereminficsonly.tumblr.com to read more fics or send us a prompt of your own.

Everything hurt, from the pounding in my head to the searing pain in my lower back. My thighs feel overused and my feet aches. What the hell happened last night? Yesterday was Eren’s 21st birthday and we decided to celebrate in Las Vegas. I remember the first bar we went to and the casino we hit up right after. The rest is a blank. I can’t even try to think about the possibilities when concentrating makes the ringing in my ears grow louder.

Lying in bed, I can feel the lack of clothing on my body. I choose to ignore that for the time being in favour of painkillers and some Gatorade.  Groaning into my pillow, I roll out of bed and start rummaging through my bag. After taking three Advil, I return to my bed but before I make it there, I notice a large lump in the blankets. There’s someone else in there with me which has me realize that my current state of undress, the soreness both in and outside my body might all be due to whoever is lying in there. Pressing a finger against my ass, I can feel the slickness from lube.

‘I hope he was cute at least.’

I crawl back into the bed and move close to the lump, pulling back the covers to expose the gorgeous tanned face and messy brown hair of my best friend.

 ‘Fuck!’

 In panic I turn away from Eren and place my head in my hands, trying to control my erratic breathing. I’ll be okay, Eren’s my best friend. He isn’t going to leave me because of a drunken hook up.

I hear a grumbling behind me. Eren is waking up.

“Arm?”

 I can feel the bed sink slightly with his movements. Arms wrap around my waist, pulling my bare back against a very hard and naked chest.

“Last night was insane. You were so drunk.” He chuckles into my ear.

Does he not realized that neither of us have clothes on? Why is he so close to me, touching me, holding me against him? I look down at the perfectly tanned and toned forearms, encircling me, a blush rising on my cheeks. I wish I could tell him that I’ve loved him for years but he’s my childhood friend. My best friend. Confessing those feelings would have meant losing him forever and I couldn’t bear that thought. I’ve kept my mouth shut since we were 15. But now… If we had sex last night, would that mean Eren also has feelings for me or that he was too drunk to know what happened?

“Hey Eren? What do you remember from last night?”

I continue looking at his forearms, dragging my eyes over his wrists and hands and … what the fuck is that? My eyes meet a gold piece of jewelry adorning a finger on Eren’s left hand. It takes me a minute to realize that I’ve been brushing the cold metal on my own finger with my thumb instinctively, with my eyes still focused on Eren’s ring.

I feel nauseated suddenly. Jumping from the bed I race to the bathroom, lean over the toilet and let the night’s drinks and my anxiety come rushing out. This can’t be happening. We didn’t really get married, did we? When I’m done I find Eren standing at the door, holding a pair of boxers towards me without meeting my stare. He’s playing with his new ring. I quickly put on the underwear before brushing my teeth to rid myself of the vomit aftertaste.

The sound of laughter reaches my ears, instantly calming down my growing panic. Eren is laughing, that beautiful laugh of his that always affects me. But why? This isn’t funny, it’s very traumatizing in my opinion.

 “I thought this kind of thing only happened in movies. But I’m glad that it was you.”

“Yeah, instead of a stranger… I guess. I know what you mean.” I force out a chuckle but I can tell Eren already knows that I’m freaking out. He’s been with me for basically our entire lives after all.

“No, I’m glad it was you, because-” I look up to his eyes, stomach twisting up nervously. Eren’s face has a pinkish tinge to it. I’ve always found his blushing cute and right now is no exception. Though right now I can’t tell if the embarrassment is a good or a bad thing.  

“Look can we just file for a divorce as soon as we get home? I don’t know if we can get one today but could we pretend none of this happened for today?” My voice is almost inaudible. I don’t want to divorce him but I know he’s going to want to. This isn’t a real wedding anyway.

Or maybe I’m wrong. Before I can walk out of the bathroom, Eren pins me to the doorframe and kisses me. Hands on my lower back, he pulls my body flush up against his own. My hands find their way around his neck, and I press my lips harder against his. Better enjoy this kiss while it lasts.

When our lips finally part, hovering but a few centimetres from each other, we press our foreheads together.

“But I don’t want to ignore this.” This isn’t possible. There is no way that Eren would want me. “I’m glad that it was you because I have loved you since we were kids, Armin. I just never knew how to tell you. But last night… Last night provided me with the perfect way to tell you.”

His lips press into mine once more, briefly. I bury my face into his chest to keep him from seeing the happy tears I can feel running down my face. Eren loves me too! One of his hands runs through my hair, brushing it back in an attempt to calm me down.

“Eren I love you so much! You have no idea!” The tears continue to fall, seemingly impossible to stop, the same way I can’t contain the joy that I feel.

Tilting my head upwards, Eren rubs his thumbs underneath my eyes, and connects our lips once more. My arms circle around his waist and I hold on as if my life depended on it. This man in my arms is the most important person to me and I can’t lose him.

“What do you say we start dating then? I don’t want to get a divorce, so we could go with a first date after the wedding night.” Nodding, I hug him as tightly as my strength will allow. “And when the time comes we can have a second ceremony, a real one this time where our friends can come to.”

“You mean one that we can actually remember this time.” I laugh into his chest.

“Exactly. Well Mr. Armin Jaeger, are you ready to head home?”

“Let’s stay a little bit. By the way, how do you know it’s not Eren Arlert instead of Armin Jaeger?”

 Eren seems puzzled by my question for a moment and lets me go. He then start rummaging through the room, looking for something and soon brings back a piece of paper. Oh, those must be our wedding papers. As we both read and catch on the names written there, we both smile at each other.

“This is even better.” Eren says with a simple kiss.

“Yes, it’s perfect.”

Mr. and Mr. Arlert-Jaeger. The accidental perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sweetanco for acting as my beta.


End file.
